Nineteen Days Later
by Spuffy4l87
Summary: A different ending to Chosen, set in AU ATS Season 5. What if Spike AND Buffy came back in Wolfram & Hart? Can Angel and Spike get along? And can they face the challenges of Wolfram & Hart? Will a little suprise create even more complications? SPUFFY!
1. The Perfect Moment

_Disclaimer:__ In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_Setting: _Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU

_Note: __Wow! Now this is my second fanfiction, so I am still a little new at this. Please review and tell me what you like or what you want to see.__ Quotes are from "Chosen"__ and "Conviction" _

**REVIEWS MORE CHAPTERS **

**Chapter 1: ****That Perfect Moment **

_**The Night Before:**_

_Buffy descended down the stairs, tomorrow was the big day. She was nervous, yet somehow relived. By, tomorrow, it could be over. By tomorrow, she wouldn't be the only one, she could do normal things. She had thought about it for awhile. But, before she could do that, there was just one thing she had to do._

_She saw Spike. He was wearing his usual black on black, although the duster was missing. Clutched in his hand was the sparkling amulet. Spike noticed her and stood up. His intense blue eyes met her green ones. They stayed like that for a moment just admiring one another. The world faded away like this._

_Spike broke the gaze, "What brings you to this neck of the woods luv. You should be with the Scoobies talkin bout battle plans and strategy."_

_Buffy crossed her arms and moved forward, there was now only a few feet between them. "I am where I need to be. Spike, can I ask you something?"_

_"Sure."_

_Buffy took a deep breath, "Do you still love me?"_

_Spike was taken aback. For awhile no they were on mutual grounds, but lately they have been getting closer. Their friendship was strong, and the trust was there. He figured that is what they will always be, friends. But, even Spike could not deny the connection; there was something more coming toward the surface._

_"You know, that I never stopped." Spike gave her a look of such love and passion. That is what he always done. He so freely showed his emotions to all those who took the time to see. "What does this have to do with everything?"_

_"I just wanted to know just in case one of us….__didn't__ make it."__ It was more than a want, Buffy needed to know._

_Spike lifted her chin with his hand so he was staring straight at her. "Don't talk like that. You are going to get through this just like you always do, you are going to grow up, start a family, and live happily ever after whatever that is supposed to mean. And I will love you ever second that you're alive, and twice as much for every second that you're not."_

_Buffy smiled, and Spike followed. "Spike-I…." Buffy paused for a few seconds. "Spike, thank you." It wasn't what she meant to stay, but for now it will have to do._

_Spike's hope dropped a little. He could have sworn she was going to say those three words that he had been dying to her come out of her mouth to him. _

_"I answered your question. Go spend the last night with your friends and the bit, talking bout tomorrow and such. I will be here if you need me." Spike turned to head back to the cot, but a strong arm stopped him. _

_Spike turned to face Buffy who had a small smile on her face. "That's why I am here. Because tonight, like every night, I need you." Before he could react Buffy took his face in her hands and kissed him with such passion. The kiss ended when he broke it off. _

_Both were breathing heavily__. "Buffy, I can't"_

_She was confused, he just said he loved her, and yet he didn't want her? _

_Spike caught her look. "It's not that I don't want to it is just…god I am such a bloody wanker. I have been thinking about this since forever Buffy. But, it isn't the right time. I love you. Always will and I know that last year is in the past. We both did things we wish we hadn't. I just can't do it. Not now, at this time. I want to know that you really mean it. That this is what you really want, not just because we might die or the whole world will be sucked to hell. I want to know that you are kissing me just because you can. No matter if you meant it or not, I am going to tell you that you don't want me, and I am going to keep saying such, till this bloody apocalypse is over, and you can say it, not because you feel like you have to before it's too late, but because it is just the right moment."_

_**The Day After**___

_"__I mean it! I gotta do this.__"__Spike held out his hand to stop he__r__. What she did __next__ even shocked __her. __Buffy laces her fingers through Spike's, and they burst into flame __together.__ The flame stung, yet it did not burn. It was a connection. Both Spike and Buffy had never before felt this close. It was as if their souls merged into one._

_Buffy __softly, looked into his eyes,"__ I love you.__" She had said it. After so long of waiting and wanting she said it, but she could help feeling like she did it too late, as she knew that if she left, no one would be behind her, following. _

_"__No, you don't. But thanks for saying it.__"__Another earthquake shook, the school breaking them apart. The loss that Buffy felt was like nothing she had felt before. Part of it was from the broken connection, but part was for the fact that she knew that this would be the last time she got to see him, and she blew it. She knew that some part of him might have believed that she really did love him, but the other, was telling him it was just because he was going to die. _

_They would never have that perfect moment__, and he would never truly know. Buffy took one long last glance at Spike, and stared deep into his blue eyes._

_"GO!!! There waiting for you, now run. There's still time." Spike's voice was filled with panic. _

_"You might not believe it now Spike, but I do. I really really do love you, and I am not leaving you until you get that. Without you I die, and I prefer to die and spend an eternity with you, then spend a day alive without you." Buffy kissed Spike with such passion, that the noise and destruction faded into nothingness as they were both consumed by love and a blazing fire, forever connected, and finally the blinding light faded, and all that was left was a crater and ash, with the survivors looking in. _

**Nineteen Days Later**

Angel rubbed his chin, "Yes, we are. We're gonna change things. We came to Wolfram and Hart because it's a powerful weapon." He picked up a golden envelope from his desk and rips it open as he continues to speak, "We'll deal," the amulet falls to the floor, "with whatever comes next."

The amulet began to shake and all those present in the room watched on as a black whirlwind erupts sending papers and documents around. Golden auburn fleck began to appear and swirl as the image of two skeletons formed, slowly materializing gradually till complete. The whirlwind stops and all that remains are Spike and Buffy.

Spike doubles over in pain, yet not once did his hand leave Buffy's. Both look around at the unfamiliar faces and room.

The gang are at loss for words. Both looking on at the two new forms in the room.

Spike begins to snarl and goes in game face and dives for Angel, breaking free of Buffy's hand. Angel prepares himself for the impact, yet none comes.

Spike quickly shifts out of game face and looks down at his legs, which are now in the middle of the desk. "Bugger."

"Spike?" Buffy rushes past everyone and looks on. "Oh God."

"What the bloody hell!!! What happened to me?"

Angel and the gang looked on still in shock.

Angel looked at his ex, "Buffy?" and then growls as he sees , "Spike!"

"Dear Lord, William the Bloody and the slayer?" Wesley was confused but clearly not as confused as the others except Harmony.

"Are you serious. Him with her. Can anyone say EW! If you need me I will be at my desk." Harmony turned at walked out the door.

"YOU!" Everyone's head looked down at the petite blonde, even Spike, who was staring at his hand in fascination as he moved it through objects. Buffy marched over to Angel. "YOU GAVE US THE AMULET! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Buffy went to go slap Angel, but instead her hand simply went through.

Buffy looked down at her hand and back at Spike and pouted, "This is no fun."

"Welcome to the club, luv."

_**TBC **_

_**Check out my other fanfiction **__**Second Chances**__**. Reviews PLEASE!! **_


	2. Surprises

_Disclaimer: In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing._

_Setting: Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU_

_Note: Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Now this is my second fanfiction, so I am still a little new at this. Please review and tell me what you like or what you want to see. Quotes are from "Just Rewards" I am not going to completely follow everything that happened in Angel, so call this a half Au season._

**Chapter 2: Surprises**

_"YOU!" Everyone's head looked down at the petite blonde, even Spike, who was staring at his hand in fascination as he moved it through objects. Buffy marched over to Angel. "YOU GAVE US THE AMULET! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Buffy went to go slap Angel, but instead her hand simply went through._

_Buffy looked down at her hand and back at Spike and pouted, "This is no fun."_

_"Welcome to the club, luv."_

Buffy crossed her arms and glared at Angel." What did you do?" Buffy's anger was flaring; luckily for Angel she couldn't hit him.

Fred looked on. "Wait I'm confused. Who are ya'll? And what does Angel have to do with any of this?"

Lorne and Gunn nodded their heads in agreement; Wesley was still looking at Spike as Spike kept walking through a wall and coming back, laughing every time.

"Spike, will you cut it out already and back me up?" Buffy looked at Spike and the laughing stopped as he walked up next to Buffy.

"Fred, this is Buffy, the slayer, and Spike." Angel spite out Spike's name like poison. "Lilah gave me an amulet, said it would help them in Sunnydale."

Gunn interjected, "Which is now a giant crater. So these are the people the others came to tell you about."

This appealed to both Buffy and Spike. "Others?"

"Yeah, they came to the Hyperion after, and they told me you died…again."

"OH!!" Everyone turned and looked at Fred. "You were the girl that died when I first got back."

Lorne nudged Fred and whispered in her ear, "I don't think we should mention that."

"So does anyone want to bloody tell us what caused us to become caspers, and how to undo it!"

_**20 minutes later: **_

Fred began scanning Spike, as the rest are examining the amulet.

"So who are you then, Scanner Girl?" Buffy just rolled her eyes at Spike.

"Actually, I am Head of the Wolfram & Hart science department." Fred said matter of factly.

Spike looked somewhat confused, well more than usual, " So you're evil then."

The entire L.A crew let out a breath, but Buffy became suspicious and move away towards Spike. "No, we are not evil, not anymore, now that I am CEO?"

Buffy still not believing him, whispered to Spike, "I think he's evil."

"Me too."

"I am right here! I can hear you. I am not evil, I have a soul!!"

"Yeah, but you also had a soul when you locked Dru and Darla in a bomb shelter full of humans." Spike smirked on the look on Angel's face. " Yeah, Dru paid me a visit after you set her on fire."

Buffy crossed her arms, "Was this when you tied me up?"

Spike smirked and whispered in her ear, "Which time, pet." Knowing full well that Angel, due to his vampire sensitive hearing, would hear it."

Angel growled and tried to ignore the comment. "What have you found out Fred?"

"Well, to put it in similar terms without saying that there is no ectoplasmic matrix, if they were ghosts we wouldn't be able to see them, also when ghosts are around the temperature in that specific location usually drops, but they are radiating heat."

"Think we're hot do you?" Spike and Buffy both chorused. Spike in more of an "I know I am hot" type tone, while Buffy was in a tone more of a "I can't believe you just said that".

Spike and Buffy's eyes both widened. "How did I do that? It was just like I knew what you were going to say?"

_"Can you hear me?" _Spike thought, and Buffy's eyes widened as she nodded her head yes.

Gunn looked on at the two, "Am I missing something?"

"We can hear what the other is thinking." Buffy explained. "Hey maybe it's like what we used to do with Willow."

"Yeah but that took concentration."

"The amulet." Wesley began to explain as he held the amulet. "Somehow you both are connected to it, thus being connected to one another. Fascinating. Did anything happen while wearing it, or did you feel something."

Buffy and Spike, both thinking what the other was thinking started to finish off one another's sentences.

"Well our hands caught on fire, and it kinda-"

"Tingled, and it felt like we were both connected. Then there was the blinding-"

"Pain of having our organs squashed and liquefied, and the fact that our-"

"Muscles and skin were burning off our bone which finally –"

"Turned to ash."

Lorne looked a little queasy, "You know as much as I'd love to hear all the interesting details, I think I am going to go finish up on some work, and maybe have a sea breeze …or two." Lorne left the lab.

Gunn started backing to the door, "Maybe there is something in the files or records, I'll go check them out."

Wesley stared at the amulet for a few moments. " I am sorry but I think I am going to have to consult my books, I cannot think of a reason you two could have such a connection, unless there was a claim or the amulet bound your souls, but that is impossible since Spike doesn't-"

"Hey! I do too have a soul thank you very much."

"What?!" Wesley and Gunn questioned. Gunn had not left due to the recent discovery. "Angel did you know?"

At that moment Angel had being very closely examining a glass paper weight.

Buffy rolled her eyes, " You know you really are a twelve year old. Yes, Spike has a soul , and he has had one for about a year." Buffy smiled, now that she had accepted their relationship and couldn't help, but love every minute of the Angel jealousy, she decided to have a little fun. "Spike won it for me. I never did thank you."

Spike beamed. He wasn't sure if he was happy for the fact that she did it because she loved him, which she proved by staying or the fact that she was toying with the Poof. Either way he loved her.

"Love you too." Buffy said aloud, as she read his thoughts.

Wesley, Gunn, and Fred were just extremely confused, and the real nice paper weight Angel was playing with shattered.

Angel turned to leave and walked out of the lab saying something about paperwork, leaving Buffy and Spike alone with the others.

Wesley sat down on the table. "Do you mind telling us exactly what has been going on because it seems we have been left out of the loop."

_**Angel's Office: **_

"You ran off pretty fast in there." Buffy appeared through the door in his office. "Kinda gotta get used to not using the handle.

Angel looked up at her. Clearly he had been brooding."You love him?" Angel was confused. "It wasn't too long ago you said that you didn't, and most of the time you were trapped in the amulet what changed?"

Buffy let out a deep breath, she figured one day he would find out, but then Spike and her ended their "so called" relationship, so she didn't worry about it. Then of course that final day in the hellmouth. But she never thought that she would be alive to see Angel again. Unfortunately, she should have known that she would come back, since her 3 & 0 record. "Actually, I did. Truth is Angel, I think I love Spike even before the soul." Buffy looked him straight in the eye. " He was there when my mother died, and Riley left. When I died, he looked after Dawnie for me, and when I was back, he was there for me. Our relationship might not have been the best for both of us, but…looking back, there are these moments even when he was evil. I never truly hated Spike. Never. I just never wanted to admit it to myself."

"So the cookie dough?" Angel didn't want to know but part of him needed it, if she said it he would truly be able to move on, away from Buffy.

Buffy thought about this for awhile. "I gave up my life to be with him because I couldn't live without him, so yeah. I think I am finally done."

"I don't approve of it."

"I know."

Just then Fred, Gunn, and Wesley came rushing in the room. "SPIKE!"

Angel and Buffy looked up. "What happened."

"Poof"

Buffy was afraid. "He dusted!?" Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No, he was there one moment talking and then poof he was gone. "Fred explained.

Buffy calmed a little but still not enough to stay settled.

"How do you just go-" Just then Buffy faded and disappeared.

Gunn stared on, "Just like that."

"Okay, we need to find out if they are anywhere in this building. Have the sensory unit detect for a ghost or anything incorporeal in the building." They never got a chance to go before Spike and Buffy reappeared in the room.

"Well, that was bloody wonderful." Spike looked at Buffy. "You okay pet?"

"Yeah, but what happened. One minute we are here and then…poof." Buffy emphasized the word poof with her hands opening them when she said it.

"Where did you go?"

Spike answered this time "I am not sure, it felt like we were only there for a second."

"I'll get my staff on it." Wesley turned and left with Fred following closely behind.

"I have to finish on the reforms, we lost 40 employees in the last two days." Gunn shrugged and left leaving the two vampires and Buffy behind along with an extremely awkward silence.

"Angel?" Spike's attention was drawn to the outside of Angel's office through the window.

"What?"

"Since when do you have Grox'lar beasts in your office?"

Angel briskly walked out to the lobby with Buffy and Spike following closely behind. Angel flung a punch, but the beast blocked it and swung his arm knocking Angel to the ground. Spike and Buffy quickly tried to fight the beast, but all they managed to do was fall through it landing on each other. Angel got up and swung Harmony's telephone at its head successfully knocking out the beast.

"Does anyone want to tell me what a Grox'lar is doing in the lobby?" Angel turned around to see Spike helping Buffy up, both having confused looks on their faces. "Hey I thought you couldn't touch anything?"

"Us too."

Gunn came out looked down at the beast. "Sorry, but that was your 3'o clock. I got a little distracted." He said as he looked at Buffy and Spike.

"Way to go Peaches, you have clients that eat the heads off of babies. You are really doing a great deal of good."

"Well, that was what the appointment was going to be about, him and his clan not eating baby's heads."

"Damn."

"What's with those two? They not ghosts anymore?" Gunn looked over at the couple now holding hands.

Spike broke away from Buffy and walked towards Angel, throwing a punch at Angel's head, and having it got through. "Nope still go through things, no matter how big they are." Buffy couldn't help but chuckle, which earned a glare from Angel.

Angel looked back down at his client. "Damn."

_**Angel's Car Garage: **_

Angel walked out of the elevator on a mission. He had just been seen that a guy named Hainsley put one of his employees Novac into three buckets, which was disturbing even for him. A long line of cars were parked and Angel quickly unlocked the Viper and got in, only to see Buffy sitting on Spike's lap kissing.

"Oh this is just great!" Angel got out of the car.

Spike smirked and looked at Buffy, "Told you he'd pick the Viper, he is so bloody predictable."

Angel slammed the door and made his way next toward a silver Camaro. When he opened it up, low and behold the couple sitting in the passenger's seat. Angel huffed.

Spike smirked, " See, I am actually going with the idea of haunting and being a pain in your ass for all of eternity."

"Why can't you just leave, go to an island or something."

Buffy pouted and had to push Spike back when he spotted it. He never could resist. "We tried and the second we hit the city limits we popped back here, in your garage with every car possible. Is this why you took the job?"

"Look, I have to go somewhere important, now please get out of the car."

Spike and Buffy looked at each other. Buffy simply got up and crawled in the back. "No."

Angel climbed in the driver's seat and put the car in drive, "I don't have time for this. "

Spike folded his arms behind his head and rested his feet on the dashboard. "So the fun begins."

**_TBC_**

**MORE REWIEWS MORE CHAPTERS **

Check out my other fic **_Second Chances_**.


	3. Teaspoons & IRS

_Disclaimer: In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_Setting: _Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU

_Note__** No words can explain how sorry I am for the lack of updates on this fic and my other. I have had no time, and plus typing with a broken hand is really difficult! I will try to post a few more chapters this week since it is my spring break! And I am redecorating so I am home for this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I highly appreciate it! **__Quotes are from "Just Rewards." _

**REVIEWS EQUAL MORE CHAPTERS **

**Chapter 3: Teaspoons and IRS**

Spike and Buffy had literally been singing to every song on the radio during the entire trip, until Angel had enough and turned it off. Although, Spike and Buffy started a round of "My Way", getting louder and louder as Angel's hands grip the wheel so tight he has made permanent grip marks in the steering wheel. Then to finish it off, had been going back and forth with "Are we there yet."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY," Angel growls.

Buffy huffed, "Well, someone's grumpy. Trying to ruin all of our fun."

Angel looked into the rearview mirror as he spoke to Buffy, "You both are annoying the crap out of me. I mean really what have I ever done to you?" Wrong question. 

Buffy and Spike looked at each other and smirked before listing various things. 

"You stole my girl."

"You tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

"You stole my priceless gem, and DESTROYED it!"

"You then left me!"

"You mentally broke her, and left everyone else to pick up all the pieces."

"You came back and never told me till I had to go back to L.A! Where you made me leave AGAIN!"

"You have poofy hair, a big forehead and use way to much soddin nancy boy hair gel."

"You come back and bring me an amulet that will kill the person who wears it and run off, yet again."

"You gave her theamulet and now we are both bloody ghosts and can't hit anyone or anything!"

"You are running evil incorporated."

"And lastly, you are drivin like a poof, Peaches. My dead great-grandmother can drive faster than you and she wasn't even born for the first car."

"I really dug myself into that one didn't I?" Angel said sarcastically. 

"Please, Angel, that wasn't even the half of it that was just the summary."

"What has gotten into you Buffy I'd expect this sort of behavior from Captain Peroxide over here but you?"

Buffy smiled, "Technically, I am dead and no longer am the chosen one or have any responsibilities, so I am having a little fun. Plus, I have Spike's thought's in my head so I have the insane urge to bug the crap out of you, drink, gamble, smoke, and have a lot of sex. But don't worry it wasn't in _this_ car."

Angel nearly drove the car off of the road, and Spike nearly fell out of the car after leaning on the car door for support from laughing. 

"Finally." Angel looked up and in the distance he saw Hainsley's place. It only took five more minutes, which was how long it took for Spike to stop laughing, to arrive at the place. All three got out of the car and Angel knocked on the door. 

A man in a tux opened the door letting them in. By looks the looks of him he seemed to be the butler. 

The butler's voice was very mono-tone and seemed as if he too was dead, "Do you have an appointment?"

Angel stood up taller, "I am with Wolfram & Hart and I need to speak to Mr. Hainsley."

The butler looked over at Spike and Buffy and gave them a questioning look. Spike taking the opportunity, "I'm his date." Buffy giggled. 

The butlerignored Spike's comment to which Angel growled. "I am sorry but Mr. Hainsley is with a client right now, and does not wish to be disturbed."

Angel gripped the man and growled, "I don't care if he is busy we need to discuss some things." 

"Very well," with that the butler turned and walked into a distant room. 

"I would have stayed home if I knew we were going to a bloody tea party where we discuss issues."

"EW!" Angel and Spike's attention were turned to Buffy who was a staring at a room full of people. The three of them started walking around looking at the people posed in the scene. 

"I don't know. Maybe the geezer's just lonely. Throws himself a surprise party every night. Picks out one of these painted pigeons and shows her a good time, if you know what I mean." Both Angel and Buffy gave a disgusted look. What? I'm sure they don't mind."

"Yeah well I mind," Angel said as he looked up to see the butler arrive. 

"I have been instructed to send you back to Wolfram & Hart….in a manner of speaking." The butler pulled out a few butcher knives playing with them to get a rise out of the three.

"Uh-oh. Looks like its buckets for you." Spike grinned waiting for the entertainment to begin. Though the grin quickly disappeared as Angel grabbed a spoon and threw it, contacting with the butler's forehead, resulting in his death. 

Both Buffy and Spike look a little disappointed. "Well, that was really anti-climatic. Angel, do you usually use spoons?"

Angel looked on, "Anti-climatic?"

Spike nodded in agreement, "The bloke could have at least got a chance."

Angel growled, "You aren't supposed to be rooting for the other side!"

"Well, if someone's got a bit of a chance to take you out I am all-"Spike faded and popped out of the room. 

Angel grinned, "Finally." Then looked over as he walked out to see Buffy, too, disappear. Angel quickly makes his way towards the back room and burst down the door. Hainsley doesn't flinch but the woman on the table tries to make a quick exit, but Angel grabs her only to see her eyes flash red and knocks her unconscious. 

"So how much do you charge, huh? Installing the average demon in a human body? I'm sure a lot of them would love to pass as people. You know, walk amongst the sheep."

Hainsley looked up drying his hands on a towel, "Trust me, no average demon can afford it. If I would have known it was the CEO himself I might have sent Wentworth with a little more than the usual knifes."

"I am cutting off your supply Hainsley-"with a flick of his wrist Hainsley starts to bring Angel closer, his body constricted as if he was bound.

"And you brought to ghosts as back-up?" Hainsley quipped as he looked over at Buffy and Spike, who recently appeared. 

Spike smirked at nudged Buffy, "See luv, we didn't miss out on the party." Buffy however did not find this one funny.

"Put him down!" Buffy stood with her arms on her hips. 

"Or you'll what? You''ll go through me?" Hainsley however lets him go. "It would be too big of a problem with the Senior Partners if anything had happened to you, they have big plans. 

"Well, so do I." Angel rips out his phone from his jacket and pushes a digit. "Gunn, do it." 

Buffy looked at Spike, "Why is everything so anti-climatic." Spike's response was just a shrug of his shoulders. Angel however was grinning broadly. 

"I just froze all your bank accounts, terminated your paper assets, and turned your books over to a very motivated contact we have at the I.R.S. 5 minutes from now, you'll have nothing but this house. 10 minutes from now, that'll go into foreclosure." 

"That's not legal!" Hainsley shouted as Angel and the others left the room. "I'll sue you into oblivion."

Angel still heard it even though he was halfway toward the exit of the estate. "Good luck, we're your lawyers." 

Spike shook his head, "Really Peaches, teaspoons and the I.R.S.? I mean how much of a lazy oaf you could possibly-" For the third time today Spike disappeared. 

"Come on Buffy." Angel said as he made his way out the door to his car. 

"What about Spike?"

"Don't worry, whenever I really don't want him to be here, he will pop up." Angel looked at his watch and then at Buffy as they neared the car. " In fact, he should be here any second."

**_TBC_**

Sorry this chapter is mostly episode, don't worry after "Just Rewards" and touching on "Hellbound" my story is going to take off in a different direction although a few epsodes might pop up here or there. I really need to get the gound work laid out. I hope you enjoed the chapter. I am having so much fun writing with Angel and Spike! 

**Review Me!**


	4. Annoyances

_Disclaimer:__ In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_Setting:_Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU

_Note__** Thanks to all who review, I greatly appreciate it! I have decided from here on I am going to steer off from Angel Season 5. To get to my story faster I sped up time (so the events in ATVS might have come a little sooner). Hellbound has already occurred!**_

**REVIEWS EQUAL MORE CHAPTERS **

All quotes in italics are Buffy & Spike's thoughts. Also, the events of Hellbound have already occurred. Both Buffy and Spike picked up the ability to touch actual things.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reappearances **

"I should have let Pavayne suck you into hell!" 

"Oh, come on Peaches, don't get your knickers in a bunch, it was only a few blows, and anyway you cut off my head! So I thought that you were all chivalrous enough to understand leveling things out!" Spike and Buffy were trailing Angel out of the car garage and into his office where the rest of the gang was waiting. 

"Yes, but Hainsley died when he hit the table! You didn't have to try to kill me! I thought you were him! Hence the decapitation! Stop trying to kill me!"

Spike smirked, "Well those opportunities don't come around often, had to get a few licks in, especially since I AM A BLOODY GHOST, courtesy of you by the way. Really though, you know I wanted it because in order to pick the disk up I had to _really_ want it. And that whole Hainsley thing was about two weeks ago, I mean really, hold a grudge much!" 

"Well, emotions tend to stir up when you fling a disk at me almost cutting of MY head!"

"Please it is only fair after your cut off mine!"

"IT WASN'T YOUR HEAD!"

"ENOUGH!" Buffy stood with her hands on her hips and a resolve face on. "I am sick of listening to you bicker, your both like twelve year olds! It is bad enough I have one in my head, and Spike if you don't stop thinking that I am going to find a way to make you corporeal and then kill you again. Spike lets take a walk." Buffy grabbed Spike by the hand and dragged them both through the wall. 

Wesley and Gunn looked a little hesitant, "Is it safe to say everything went well at the clients?" Wesley walked over to Angel, who plopped down in his chair ready to brood. Angel gave him such a look that Wesley instantly backed down. 

"Um, Bossy?" Harmony poked her head in the door.

"Not now Harmony I really don't need anymore annoyances right now." Angle rubbed his forehead.

"But-"

"You know Harmony the best thing for you to do is go and heat up some blood. Now Gunn I need to talk to you about the lay-offs, and Lorne-"

"Angel I really need-"

"Harmony, do as you're told! Lorne I am sending you more departments to be sensed, I want no one with bad intentions on my staff." 

"BOSS!" Harmony was standing fully in the room glaring at Angel.

"NOT NOW HARMONY!" 

Harmony crossed her arms over her chest and walked out of the room only to poke her head back in. "Don't worry I will just tell Willow and her friends that they will have to stop by another time to discuss some items that they thought Buffy would want you to have. I also think I should tell them about Buffy and Spike, I mean really, I wouldn't want to give out others stuff if they weren't fully dead. That is just way too much work."

The gang's eyes widened as they processed this news. "Bring them in Harmony and don't say anything." Angel's gazed traveled from one friend to the other, "Did any of you call them?" Angel received for identical negative head shakes. 

"Hi!" Willow walked in the office with Xander, Dawn, Giles, Faith, a young blonde boy, and a teen brunette female that none of them recognized. 

Angel stood up from his desk, "What brings all of you here?"

Giles was the one to speak," If it didn't involve Buffy we wouldn't have needed to come especially since clearly you have shifted sides, yet again."

"We are working from the inside, Wolfram & Hart is changing under my control." 

Sarcastically Giles replied, "I am sure it is. We don't want to be here as much as you want us here, but unfortunately there are some issues to be discussed and they should not be held off any longer." 

"Well, look at the time; I have a dinner and a sea breeze waiting with Oprah!" Lorne left the office quicker than usual, the tension in that room could be cut with a knife, and the young man with one eye was staring holes into him. How many times did he have to tell people he wouldn't hurt a fly?

Xander watched the demon leave until he couldn't see him any more, "Looks like you're still making deals with demons."

"Looks like you still only see the _half_ of it." Angel intentionally emphasized the word "half" as he noticed Xander's eye, causing Xander to clench his fists. 

The rest of the gang noticing the tension in the room made there excuses and left, something about work. None of them wanted to stay and they thought it best to avoid the reactions of the Scoobies when Angel told them of the presence of Buffy and Spike. 

Angel glanced over each of their faces, "Who are the newbies?" 

The blonde stepped forward, "Hi. My name is Andrew Wells aka. Tucker's brother and I am in training to be a Watcher of the Slayers of the Vampires. I am also host of the official Star Trek fan website, well one of them at least and proud member of forty-three other universal communities. My favorite color is-"

"Enough Andrew." The brunette stepped forward. Angel sensed her strength though definitely weaker than Faith, 

"She's the slayer that got called after Buffy?"

"No, I'm Kennedy, _a_ slayer that got called _before _Buffy died." Kennedy watched as the vampire's face turned to confusion. "To put it in simpler terms, Willow made all potential slayers into slayers, now there are a few thousand of us. So one wrong move and you are at the end of my stake."

With that Angel started laughing; it was a full body laugh. Angel's face became more serious, a small smirk rose on his lips, which gave the other Scoobies shivers as it reminded them of Angelus. "I'd like to see you try."

Willow got between them and pushed Kennedy back, "Look we didn't come here to start-" Willow was cut off when she heard Harmony's voice ring through the lobby. 

"Don't go in there! Fine don't listen to me, but for once you really are going to wish you had!" 

Just then the Scoobies paled and Angel banged is head on thewall when Spike and Buffy walkedinto the room,"Spike maybe we should have listened." 

"Please listen to Harmony...that will be the day!" Spike turned expecting to see Angel's crew, but what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

Buffy kept on moving, but was pulled back when she realized Spike had stopped moving, " What are you-" Buffy's gazed followed towards the direction where Spike was looking and she too paled. 

Spike gulped, "I guess I should have listened to Harmony."

"Spike? Buffy?" Dawn's eyes filled with tears as she saw her best friend and her sister alive, although the tears turned to anger. 

Buffy looked over at Spike," Told you so." 

Dawn stomped over and looked into her sister's eyes. Why wasn't Buffy happy to see her? Why didn't Buffy tell them that she and Spike were alive? Before anyone could stop her Dawn swung her hand back and smacked her sister…although her hand just went right through. 

"What the?" Dawn curiously looked from her hand back to her sister.

Buffy and Spike put on a nervous smile, "Yeah, that is the funny thing, Spike and I are sorta incorporeal ghosts. OH! And also, the really cool part is, is that we can hear each other's thoughts and stuff, like right now Spike is thinking that if he runs out of the room now and leaves me to deal-HEY! You aren't going anywhere." 

"What? They are your friends I don't see why the Grand Poof and I can't go far far away and let you handle the Scoobies. "Spike started, as he inched his way backwards. 

Angel perked up to this idea, "You know I never thought I would say this, but Captain Peroxide has a great point! I have work to do anyway…downstairs…in my room…very private work related business…that I don't need help with or if that doesn't work I...am going to brood." At this point Angel who was backing up toward the elevator and in a flash was in it and heading down. 

Spike looked after his grandsire and then back at Buffy, who was enraged and glaring at him. _"Don't you dare go! You can't just leave me here with them!"_

"_Well you can come too, all we have to do is go through a few walls and ceilings and then we are home free, not like they are going to find us and even if they do, the cycle will start all over again!"_

Buffy started making her way towards Spike, then suddenly stopped. _"I can't do that they are my friends, and it would be wrong. They just found out that we aren't quite dead and to just leave, though as nice as it would be would be completely and utterly wrong…and bad…and wrong! I have to be responsible Buffy now, notcarefree ghost Buffy.I'd feel guilty!" _

"_Well, I don't feel guilty and you feel what I feel, so stop listening to the little angel on your shoulder and listen to me!" _Spike and Buffy randomly started to burst out laughing," _I can't help but picture the Poof in a white gown with wings! Ha. The little angel on your shoulder!" _Though they then quickly stopped as everyone in the room was looking at them. Then Buffy pinched him on the shoulder. 

"_Stop thinking things like that! Even though it was pretty funny, Angel the angel, pfft, that would be the day!"_

Spike glanced over at the Scoobies who were whispering something about Spike and Buffy going insane and Willow denying brining them back. _"Okay, now is our chance just RUN!" _Spike was pulled back by a strong arm.

"_Sorry Spike I can't." _

"_Then let me go because I can!" _With that Spike shifted toward the elevator."As much as I would like to stay and chat, I promised Peaches that I would bug him for all eternity and never give him time alone, which is what he has now so-"Spike disappeared through the elevator. 

Buffy shifted a little suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable, however the rest of the gang were confused as they just watched the multiple facial expressions pass on their friend and Spike's face without any words. "Well, hi guys…"

* * *

Spike appeared down into Angel's room only to find him reading a book. A smirk played on Spike's face. Well, he did say as an excuse to flee that he would be bugging Angel, so who was he to break his word? 

Angel was just finding a passage in "Exorcisms and Ghosts" trying to find a way to get rid of his incorporeal problem, unfortunately the index was written in small print and had to lean in to read what it said. Angel smiled when he had found the "expulsion" section. "Finally, page number…" Was about to look at the page number when... 

"**BOO!"**

Angel toppled out of his chair hitting his head on the desk, which he was sitting in. Angel quickly looked over and looked at Spike's head that was sticking out of the book lying on the desk. Spike smiled and looked down at the book, "Page number 169. Wait! Sorry, page 196 . You know it is very hard to read upside down!" Spike's full body emerged from the desk and looked at Angel, who was now standing up. 

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Angel knew it would do no good, but did it anyway. Angel started to punch, kick ,slap, and grab Spike, who was laughing hysterically. 

"Oh! The pain is unbearable!" Angel stopped hitting Spike who was still laughing, " Please don't stop it actually tickled!" 

Angel's eyes started to flash yellow, "Get out of here Spike!"

Spike smirked and laid down on Angel's bed, " Or you'll what? Call Ghostbusters?" 

Angel threw his hands over his head and made his way toward the elevator, but Spike called after him. 

"What do you want Spike?" 

"Well I am trying to enlighten you. You can either go back upstairs and interrupt Buffy and her friend's pow wow , you can stay here or go both of which will have me following you around and annoying the hell out of you unless…now think about this for a bloody moment…I know its hard with all that hair gel but try…you do something for me and I won't bug you for two days. 

Angel shockingly started to consider this. In fact he already knew he was going to agree. No Spike for two days and not having to go by the Scoobies. "Alright, but you make it an entire week."

"Alright Peaches, we are now going to make our ways to your parking lot, pick out whatever car I choose, you will drive where I tell you to, and play a game, which might even earn you a few more weeks out ofinfinity where there isno haunting!"

"Well, what kind of game?" Angel looked Spike straight in the eyes. Spike's mouth formed a smirk and there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"Do you gamble?" Spike's smile widened when Angel's smirked matched his, and a malicious fire stirred up behind his eyes. 

* * *

_**TBC**_

PLEASE, review me give me your feedback, I was so happy when I got those reviews yesterday and the day before that I wrote this one extremely fast, and already am planning the new chapter.

The more reviews I get the more outrageous and funny bets Angel and Spike will do! 

Also, someone messaged/emailed me for a request in my story, so if anyone else has something they want to see, just message or email me, I check it everyday, and I will try to add it in. 

**Click the button that says review right below this plea! **


	5. The Unforgotten Betrayals

_Disclaimer:__ In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_Setting:_Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU

_Note_**_ Thanks to all who review, I greatly appreciate it! I have been posting about every two days and unfortunately I won't be able to as fast as my break is ending. Although, with many reviews as encouragement I will have the will to try faster!_**

_REVIEWS EQUAL MORE CHAPTERS_

**PLEASE READ**: I put off the amusement of Spike and Angel for one more chapter; I really felt that I needed to deal with Buffy and the Scoobies. For all of you who were looking for a happy reunion, you need to look somewhere else because this is going to be anything but. Let's just say I never did like the Scoobies after they kicked Buffy out of the house, and she just went back like nothing happened. This is definitely not a happy chapter. I wanted to let Buffy say her piece after everything they put her through.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: The Unforgotten Betrayals **

Buffy stared into the eyes of the ones she once called family. Dawn, her sister, seemed different, older some how, and yet it had only been two months since she died. Two months seemed to have made all the difference. The light that Buffy once saw in her friends had faded and all that was left was the darkness. Although, this darkness had already been lingering in the eyes of her friends from the beginning of the past year. The carefree teenagers that she once knew were no longer, and all that remained were the mature adults blinded by boundaries. Guilt rose on Buffy's shoulders as she realized she had not contacted them, not even her sister. Slowly, however that guilt faded away and was replaced by hurt. Hurt for what they had done to her and hurt for herself, as she realized that they were what were keeping her away from happiness, from him.

Buffy received a moment of clarity with this hurt. A remembrance of a betrayal, of judgment, and of emotional pain inflicted by these people standing before her. Buffy at once knew what she must do. No more hiding or pretending she wanted her feelings known, even if that meant their loss. Shockingly, it felt right.

Tears formed in her eyes as did tears in her friends. Though both alike, they were so different. One was hurt by her friends only uncovered until now, while the other was joy at seeing their missed friend. Buffy knew the true reason behind their tears, yet once again her friends only saw what they wanted, ignoring the truth.

Dawn ran up again to Buffy, though unable to touch, made a gesture to stroke her cheek, as a sign that she cared, but was shocked when her sister flinched away. That movement stung like she had been struck in the face and was felt by everyone in the room.

Dawn's tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, "Buffy?" The uncertainty scared her more as her tone shook. Was this really her sister? Had they let her in hell this time? All of these questions passed through Dawn and the others minds like a plague, leaving no room to think, just confusion.

Buffy knew that this would be hard, but she didn't expect it to be this painful. All the mistrust and wrong her friends had caused her bubbled to the surface, and she realized how they made her. With them Buffy was unsure and always responsible. She was forced to take care of each and everyone of them at one point or another, sacrificing her life to save them. It was what she had done for seven years, and it wasn't until they were gone she truly saw how much she had sacrificed for them, and how little they appreciated it. How much that sacrifice was expected and how many things or opportunities in her life she had passed off because she was worried about their judgment.

Now her head is clear and the fog was lifted. Now with Spike, she was who she always was, carefree and bubbly, and most of all, happy. Buffy had no responsibility in the world and had no one to judge her. Buffy was able to be free with her relationship and open about her feelings, and she had come to realize how closed she was when it came to her friends.

Willow looked on, hurt and confused, "Buffy, why didn't you tell us? Angel could have called us and we would have gotten here as soon as we could. How long have you been back? Did someone do this to you?"

Buffy took it slow. She knew that she would have to break it to them and for once she didn't want to sugar coat anything any more, they wanted answers and it was time they got them. "No. Spike and I were tied to the amulet, we aren't sure right now, how or why we came back, but we think that the Powers have plans." Buffy paused for a few seconds, the eyes of her friends burning holes into her as they awaited the rest of the answers. Buffy looked straight into everyone's eyes," I have been back for about two months." Everyone in the room gasped. Buffy let out a nervous laugh as she finally said what she wanted to," And truthfully, I hate that you had to find out this way, but I never planned on letting you know."

The room was in uproar as the Scoobies started to attack her with questions and accusations. Andrew was the only silent one in the room. As an outsider the past year, he saw how she relied on Spike and how her friends were so quick to turn on her. For once Andrew did the mature thing, and quietly left the room…also hoping to talk to the cute blonde receptionist he saw in the lobby.

"STOP!!" Buffy placed her hands over her ears as she tried to block out all the sounds. "Let me finish. I want no interruptions from any of you! It is time I told you how I feel and you all shut up and listen, without voicing your own opinion." Buffy glanced over everyone's faces as if expecting someone to protest, however no one did.

"I never even thought about you until I saw you today. As mean as it may sound I didn't. I was happier then too. Happier than I have ever been! You all are probably thinking that I went to some hell dimension and was tortured to be thinking this way, but I wasn't. I wasn't anywhere. After the Hellmouth closed, nineteen days after, I was here in this very lobby. The first thing I though was 'he is still with me' because Spike was still holding my hand and gave me a squeeze to prove it. After that, we worked with Angel and his crew to figure out why the hell are Spike and I here. We still don't have those answers. Wes told us to go out and fill our time for now, and we did."

Buffy took a deep breath before continuing, with a genuine smile on her face, "I have been helping Angel and his crew with work, well a lot of the time we are joking around and messing things up for Angel. Hell, I have been haunting Angel, and I haven't had so much fun! And the rest has been so nice, just Spike and I, together…" Buffy's smile grew and her eyes seemed dreamy as she became lost in thought.

Xander however was not so pleased," You AND Spike!! My god Buffy I thought you out grew that faze! Look at all he has done to you Buffy, and it is amazing how you can neglect everything he has done just because he has a soul."

Buffy's eyes narrowed in on Xander. She knew this would come from him and boy was she ready," I am able to_ forgive _Spike, not because he has a soul, but because of all the good he has done with or without one. You know dying for a third time has really put me in perspective! What does a soul really mean? Sure, it gives the feeling of guilt, but it really doesn't stop someone from doing evil. Look at the murders and rapists! They are just as soulful and human as you are Xander!"

"You all don't see it!! That is one thing that I can't believe. Look at Angel and his crew. Gunn has been fighting vampires and demons all his life! A vampire took his sister. Gunn treats Angel like a brother and respects him. You all remember Wesley; you'd be surprised how much he has changed. He treats Angel and Spike just like he would a common man and befriends Lorne. And Fred; she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. She was trapped in a hell dimension for five years, the same dimension that Lorne is from, and yet she holds no hostility or any type of grudge.

"Lorne is one of the most sincere people I have ever met, and the fact that he is a demon doesn't even register in my mind!" Buffy stopped and stared at her old friends, "But with all of you…that is the first thing you see." Buffy specifically pointed a look at Xander.

"At one point or another you all think it comes down to black and white, good and bad. I though that too, but then I met Angel and Spike. Not every demon or non-human is evil! They are just the same as you and me. Everything is grey area!! That is what you don't see when you think of Spike, hell even Angel! You see Angelus and William the Bloody, and sure at one point or another they have hurt you, but that hurt doesn't even compare to what they have done to me, and most of all what _you _all have done to me."

The gang looked hurt at this, sure some of what she was saying hit home, but it still didn't explain why she never told them. Willow looked at her friend," How have we hurt you Buffy? Why do we deserve this?"

"Deserve this? I have been keeping quiet about everything, so much so that I have almost been letting you run my lives!! I deserve to say this. In all my time I have spent here I felt welcomed. These people here were so open to me about their lives and past, and for once I was open about mine. Up until now I never realized how much you hurt me."

"You all have probably hurt me more than both Spike and Angel. If you want me to start from the beginning I will. Xander, Willow, I love you guys I do but you both have put me on this pedestal and everything that I have ever done wrong or everything that doesn't fit in this view of me becomes something wrong with me. And most of all you all betrayed me. I never forgot when you abandoned me those last few days, and I never will forget that betrayal. You stabbed a knife through my back that day. You sent me away because of a decision I made. Look what it got me!!"

"You would have all died, long and slow in that Hellmouth if I never found the scythe , which I would have never found if this so called 'evil vampire' didn't say the most uplifting speech to me about how much he cares about me for who I am, the world wouldn't have that many slayers, if any. You ALL spat in my face that day because I was too hard on you. You didn't want the friend you wanted the leader, the general. I worked my ass off that year, and you treated it like a game. When you don't like one slayer, you replace her with another. It made me sick because I compared you to the damn Council. I should have been the one kicking you out of that fuckin house. I paid for it with a crap job while I took care of Dawn when mom died, and tried to help you Willow when you became addicted to magic. Both of you didn't help pay for the house, the bills, or the food. You just expected me to take care of it all because I was the slayer!"

"I died for you, to save the world!!" Buffy stared coldly at Dawn, "I died for you. I didn't have to jump off that tower, no. I did it because I loved you and wanted you to live a good life. NOT for you to become a bitch, taking for granted everything I have ever done and kick me out of my own house like you owned the place. You all just watched me go out. I love that you never even thought that I could be dead the second I step out of that door with Caleb still alive."

"You all hurt me so much, including you Giles. You were always the one who betrayed me in the end though. Some father you turned out to be." Buffy was enraged and knew what she was saying was hurting especially when she saw Giles face. Their relationship even then was no where near what it used to be. "You take away my slayer powers with the Council, injecting me with crap without my knowledge! You try to kill Spike!! I wonder what you thought when you looked down at the crater that was Sunnydale. Did you have a moment when you realized Spike saved the world; his sacrifice was greater than any of mine ever were. Didn't you go back to when you toyed with him, and sent him to Wood to be killed? I wonder what would have happened if you did?"

Buffy let out a breath and she spoke quietly," You all think that you were something special because you helped saved the world…but your not. If someone else didn't clean up after your mess, there wouldn't have been a world. Things have changed. I was never the person I was before I died the second time after you brought me back. I never let you know how I felt after you selfishly pulled me out of Heaven because you couldn't handle all that I did for you no your own. Are these friends? These people who have cause me the most pain? What really upsets me is that _my friends _think I betrayed them because I didn't tell them I was back. Look back and tell me a good reason why I should have. So I could be judged? So I could be used?"

Giles whipped off his glasses and looked onto his slayer," So your what? You are going to stay here with these monsters? What happens then Buffy when they show you the demons they really are?"

"Giles, they aren't the demons, you are. They have done more good than any of you have ever done. Don't act like you are higher than they are because your not. You're beneath them. You think your better because you helped with a few apocalypses and are human, but you are just as dirty. Remember Ben? I do, I remember you smothered him with your own hand. Is that not a monster? What makes them higher than any of you is that they admit their wrongs and deal with them by searching for redemption. The rest of you sweep your problems under the carpet like they don't exist, and wait it out until they disappear or someone else mends your wrong."

"I'd suggest you go back to wherever the fuck you came from and stay there. You aren't welcome here now or later. I loved my friends and my sister, but they died a long time ago after I came back. They died the second they brought me back and betrayed me." Buffy took the silence in and the weight on her shoulders was released.

"I don't want to argue and I don't want to fight. I suggest you go now because your opinions are dead to me now. I will always love you, but it doesn't mean that I have to like you." Buffy took a final glance at all the faces in the room, and turned her back on her past as she left through the wall.

Dawn fell to her knees as she watched her sister leave. Willow clinged to Xander, whose face should no emotion but the tear tracks down his face. Giles, Faith, and Kennedy silently did as they were told and left.

Dawn turned to look at the remaining two. "Do you think she will ever forgive us?"

The three made there way to the exit…, "Only time will tell."

* * *

It had been 24 hours since the gang had left and made their way home. Buffy and Spike were lying on the bed of an apartment room that Angel had gave them to stay in, more so in hopes that the will stay in there instead of the office. Buffy had her head resting on Spike's shoulder in his embrace as he slowly caressed her arm.

"Was I wrong to say those things?" Buffy looked like a lost little girl unsure of where to go.

"Did you think you were?"

Buffy thought about it for a minute, "No. I thought that it was the right thing to do. They never would have approved of us, and I don't think I can forgive them for all that they did to me. I feel selfish, but…I am tired of relying on their opinions and ignoring how they hurt me because they are my friends."

"I know they hurt you luv, I saw all that they did especially towards the end. You aren't being selfish because your friends are whelps and take advantage of you. You gave them perspective on how you feel, and after hearing all you said, I think it might take some time, but they will come back to make things right. I even think that you helped them. When they come back they hopefully will have grown up a bit."

"And what then? What do I say to them?"

"Hello is usually a good start." Spike kissed the top of his lovers head.

Buffy smiled a little bit and snuggled closer in Spike's arms, feeling the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he took unnecessary breaths. It amazed her how peaceful he made her feel and how much comfort she gained from him. The confrontation with her old friends reminded her that she had missed out on all of this before because she knew too well that they would never approve. Finally, though Buffy couldn't care less.

Both Spike and Buffy slowly drifted asleep, though a sudden thought shook her awake. "Spike?" Her question was answered by a drowsy grunt. "What did you and Angel do yesterday? I want to know because every time you think about it you block it from me…" Buffy pouted as she waited earning her a passionate kiss.

Spike's chest shook as he began to laugh, then he winked," Wouldn't you like to know, pet?"

* * *

_**TBC**_

Don't worry what happened with Spike and Angel will come next! Review me and it might come faster!!


	6. A Halo and Wings

Disclaimer: In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse

_Disclaimer: In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_Setting:_ Post Chosen & Set during ATS Season 5 from "Conviction", AU

_Author's Note:__ Sorry for the extremely long wait for this next chapter! If you read both of my fanfictions then you know that lately I have been updating __**Second Chances**__, mainly because I am in my last few chapters and I really want to finish. Plus, what happened between Angel and Spike will stay between them. I tried writing the chapter but it halted my story and gave me extreme writer's block! _

_REVIEWS EQUAL MORE CHAPTERS_

**Chapter 6: A Halo and Wings **

Spike appeared in Angel's office through the door followed by Buffy. Wesley, Fred, and Gunn looked in as they entered, however Angel just sighed.

"Slow down Spike, why did you want to get here so early?" Buffy crossed her arms and studied the wide smirk that covered her lover's face.

Spike grinned at Angel, "So Peaches…do you know what day it is?"

Fred looked confused, "Spike its Wednesday...are you okay? Is something happening?"

Spike just ignored her and continued to grin at Angel.

Angel finally looked up at him and glared. "Yes…I do. Look just get on with it already I don't have time for all this."

Spike took a deep breath. "You are a big gigantic giant of a poofter, Captain Forehead, and I bloody don't like you in the least bit but you are the one thing in this entire city that I love to bug the bloody crap out of for all of eternity. Three weeks!! Three weeks I haven't been able to bug the crap out of you because of the stupid bets, and now I can say whatever I bloody please. YOU ARE A MAGNIFICENT POOF!! A big fluffy puppy with very bad teeth. A eunuch who will never get laid for all eternity. Your hair sticks up because of all the soddin hair gel you use, and lastly you're a ninny." Spike sighed in relief. "God that felt good. And Peaches now that my part of the bet is over I think it is time for yours…"

Angel glared at Spike, while the others looked really confused.

"What bet?" Gunn looked from Angel to Spike.

Buffy shook her head, "Spike and Angel spent a day betting on random things, and Spike lost and couldn't bug Angel for three weeks."

"That explains everything. " The others nodded.

Wesley looked intrigued, "Really and what is Angel's part of the bargain?"

Spike burst out in laughter and Angel turned red, "Come on Captain Forehead it is time to pay up."

"Not today Spike another day, BUT NOT TODAY!!" Angel looked as if he was pleading with Spike.

Spike shook his head, "Please it is just for one day and if I recall you picked this one, so come on Peaches, let's get you ready for your staff meeting."

Spike laughed as he walked through the elevator doors, while Angel slowly followed cursing under his breath about 'a stupid vampire' and 'losing his dignity'.

The four remaining members watched as the two vampires disappeared. Gunn turned to Buffy. "Do you know what that was about?"

Buffy pouted, "No, he wouldn't tell me, but he said that we will find out in a few hours at the staff meeting.

**Five Hours Later: **

The meeting was held in a giant conference room and in the room were fifty or so employees sitting around the table or standing in the back and leaning on walls. Everyone was there waiting for Angel to arrive so the meeting could get started.

"Where is he?" Fred whispered over to Wes who simply shrugged his shoulders. A loud shout was heard and he nodded, "He's coming."

From the outside everyone heard bickering. "Come on Angel time to be the big boss man."

"I am going to kill you for this."

"I am already dead now come on. I won this fair and square and I held up my side of the bet so now it's your turn and it is only for the day." Spike appeared through the door and looked around at everyone sitting and staring at him.

"Attention ladies, gentlemen, and demons, I give you your CEO." Spike waited a minute, but when Angel did appear he disappeared through the door. "COME ON!"

Slowly the door opened. Some of the employees gasped while others tried to bite back a laugh, although Buffy was already in tears. Fred, Gunn, and Wesley looked at their friend and felt bad for him. Clearly Spike won the better half of the bet.

"If anyone says anything you will be fired. Let's just get this over with." Angel walked in wearing a peach tutu and leotard with a matching set of tights. On the back of the outfit were a big pair of pink wings and resting on top of his head was a fake halo.

Spike walked over laughing hysterically to Buffy, who too was wiping tears from her eyes. "Told you I won."

Buffy whispered as the meeting started, but many of the employees had their camera phones out, although Angel didn't notice as his head was fully down. "Oh my god!!" Buffy nudged Spike as she tried to control the giggles, "I just noticed the face glitter!"

**Fifteen Minutes Later: **

The meeting lasted exactly 15 minutes. Angel rushed through his entire presentation and was out of there faster than anyone could go. The second he left all the laughter that everyone was trying to suppress had been unleashed. The conference room was full of laughter and tears.

­

Buffy and Spike went down up to Angel's office where he sat in the dark clearly brooding in his angel costume.

"ANGEL…oh angel…" Spike called as he put an extra emphasis on his name. Buffy playfully swatted Spike.

"Stop that." But Spike saw the hint of a smile that crept onto her face. "Hey Angel-"Buffy tried really hard to suppress a giggle.

Angel looked up a glared at Spike. "What do you want, _Willy_." Angel spat out the name like a bad taste.

"Oh come on Peaches, lighten up, I helped you."

Angel was stunned. "Helped me? You helped?"

"Yeah, I made sure that everyone was paying attention to you at the meeting." Spike grinned and Buffy retreated out of the room, but through the windows looking through the lobby Angel and Spike saw her walking up the stairs laughing.

"How much longer are you going to make my life a living hell?"

"Well, that depends on how long it takes you and yours to recorporealize Buffy and I. So probably eternity. Better get cracking!"

The phone rang and Angel just looked at it, unwilling to talk to anyone.

Spike took the opportunity and picked up the phone, "The Poofter's Office."

Angel tried to grab the phone out of his hands, but Spike was too quick. "No, he will be right on it wings and all." Spike hung up the phone.

"What is it Spike."

"Gang of vampires hit a club on Perkin's Avenue. Better get to it Peaches." Spike grinned.

"No, you can't be serious. I am going to change." Angel was about to walk off before Spike stopped him.

"Remember what the deal was if you broke the bet." Spike grinned as Angel's eyes widened.

"Come on let's go…" Angel stomped off to the car.

"To the Angel mobile AWAY!!" Spike laughed.

Angel just glared.

**One Hour Later:**

Spike walked back into the office with Angel who was still wearing the outfit. They looked on as Buffy and Wesley were waiting there.

"How did it go?" Wesley set a package down on the desk.

"Bloody marvelous, took Angel here ten minutes to take out all thirty." Spike smiled and clapped his hands. "See this is why we need to get him angry!"

"Angry?" Buffy looked confused.

"Yeah, they took one look at him and started laughing hysterically. Bloody funny it was. So Peaches charges at them. He chased one of them sixteen blocks when it ran, isn't that right?"

Angel looked irritated, "It was going to tell people…"

Buffy walked over to Spike, "What would have happened if either one of you didn't do the bet?"

"Well, Spike would have had to spend three weeks in solitary confinement here that specializes in ghosts. He would be able to get out no matter how incorporeal he was."

Spike chuckled, "Yeah, but the Poof here would have had to dye his hair blonde for a day and then shave all of it off."

Buffy and Wesley looked at each other and shook their heads.

Angel studied the package that was left on his desk carefully. "Wes what is this?"

"Harmony told me to give it to you, but it is addressed to Buffy and Spike. There is no return address so it is impossible to tell who it came from."

"Let me look at it." Spike moved over to the package. "Well don't waste our time, open the bloody package."

Angel cut the tape that was placed right through the middle and opened the two folds, while doing so a bright white flash shook the room.

"BOLLOCKS." Spike as well as the rest of the rubbed their eyes. "Wow, I've never gotten a flash in the box before."

Angel glared at him, "Who knows what the hell that was, something could be loose in the office now."

"Oh no! A big light demon that hurts people's eyes that came THROUGH THE MAIL. Quick warn the cavalry. "

"Do you have to always be so thick-headed Spike?"

"Hey, your head is thicker than mine I mean look at your forehead."

"I am going to find a way to bring you back and then I am going to kill you again!!"

"Please, you couldn't take me if you tried."

"Oh, Willy, how easily we forget who was always on top."

"I believe that was Darla in your case."

Angle through a quick punch right at Spike, who didn't even attempt to block. Angel's fist connected to Spike's jaw spinning Spike around. Everyone in the room gasped.

"You bloody hit me!!"

"You're corporeal?"

"WE ARE Corporeal!!" Spike took Buffy by the arms and spun her around. "It's about bloody time!" Spike put Buffy down and then looked at Angel. "I am going to enjoy doing this."

Before anyone could say otherwise Spike took a step towards Angel and punched him in the nose. Spike quickly grabbed Buffy's hand, "Sorry mate, can't stay and kick your ass got a girl to shag, you should get one yourself. " Spike smirked and winked at Angel as he and Buffy fled through the door.

Wesley and Angel just stood there looking at the door, when for the second time that day the phone rang. "Hello."

"Yes."

"When?"

"I am on my way."

Wesley watched Angel closely as he put down the phone and his eyes grew big.

"Angel, what was that?"

Angel was half-way to the door, "Cordelia's awake." Angel was half out the door when Wesley called him back in.

"Um, Angel you might want to change your attire first."

Angel looked down at the tutu and tights and nodded as he headed back down to change. She was finally awake, Angel couldn't think of anything better.

However, the Powers were looking down on the two souled vampires, and they could think of one thing.

**_TBC_**

Sorry for the delay I hope I will get another up soon. The more reviews I get the faster that will be. Also, check out my poll an dprofile for the update info.

Review ME!


	7. Awake

_**Disclaimer:**__ In this story or any other I write Joss owns all characters and everything in Buffyverse. Sadly I own nothing. _

_**Author's Note: **__I am very sad to say that no my chapters are not fully beta'd since it is taking a while, but you can't rush perfection! And I am still looking for more betas to do my two others…but this one has 2 full chapters! Well, anyway, this one is not error proof, but since it is my birthday (I hate my birthday, don't know why I just do…stupid happy birthday…grumbles and growls) I have decided to give everyone a gift! A new chapter for EACH of my stories! Enjoy! _

**Chapter 7: Awake: **

She was awake. Awake! Angel's mind went crazy as he drove. Wesley who was next to him was staring out of the window. Angel's heart swelled. He felt that all of this was a dream, a perfect ending to his nightmare of a day.

Angel all but ran to the room in which the receptionist directed him to. It had been so long since he had seen her…so long had he endured the knowledge that his last memory of her was years before, the knowledge that the last time he saw her…it was just her body, not her soul, and now Angel knew that it was all about to change the second he opened the door.

Angel's hand gently pressed against the slightly ajar door as he took an unnecessary breath. Angel heard Wesley sigh as he saw the woman with her back turned.

"Cordy?" Angel's voice was barely a whisper, but it sounded like a scream in the silent room.

Cordelia Chase turned her head and smiled at the two men in the doorway. "It is about time you got here! Couldn't you stick me someplace that smells a little less like ammonia-soaked death?"

In one swift movement Angel had Cordelia in his arms and hugged her. "Cordy."

Angel let go just long enough for Wesley to hug Cordy in the same tight embrace. Wesley broke off and smiled. "It's extraordinary. You're— you look... I don't want to say really hot—"

Cordelia laughed, "I'm a vision of hotliness, and how weird is that? Mystical comas. You know, if you can stand the horror of a higher power hijacking your mind and body so that it can give birth to itself, I really recommend 'em."

Angel looked a bit confused, "You remember?"

"Of course I remember, I hope you kicked it's ass for me."

"Yeah…why don't we get out of here? You have a lot to be caught up on." Angel shot a smile at Cordy who returned it as he heard Wesley chuckle next to him.

**3 Hours Later: **

"No. I cannot go in there." Passing lawyers looked suspiciously at the three standing in the elevator.

Angel gently pulled on Cordelia's arm. "Yes, you can. Everything is normal. It is just a big law firm. Nothing here is going to bite you…"

"AH!! Spike!" Cordelia's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Yeah…about that…"

Cordelia's eyes didn't leave the bleach blonde, who was head right towards her. "You know?"

"Well, look what we have here." Spike smirked as he looked from Angel's angered expression to Cordelia's slightly shocked one.

"Tell me again that your EVIL law firm is not EVIL!" Cordelia crossed her arms and stared at Angel. Wesley just watched the slightly entertaining exchange between the three.

"Hey! I am not evil…not anymore at least. Last I heard you were the evil one!" Spike glared at Cordy.

"Excuse me?! Hello, my body was hijacked and anyways I was a higher being. What is your excuse?" Cordelia glared right back.

"I didn't have a soul then! And anyways I haven't been evil for years!"

"What?" Cordelia looked from Spike's smug appearance to Angel's slightly guilty one. "You have a soul?"

"Yes he does." Buffy walked right up and hugged her old friend. "It's been a while Cordy. By the way I love the short hair on you."

Cordelia smiled. "You don't look half bad yourself. Seems like Angel has kept a lot from me. So when did you two get back together?" The slightest hurt had not gone unnoticed in her voice.

Buffy simply laughed. "Us? No…no and-"

"NO!" Spike possessively wrapped his arm around Buffy and smirked as Cordy's eyes bulged for the second time in less than five minutes. "That's right. Buffy is mine."

Cordelia just shook her head. "What else is new? I mean really, what sort of psycho world did I wake up in? Wait let me guess Drusilla is now your new secretary."

Wesley coughed and Spike and Buffy giggled.

"She is?" Cordelia looked at Angel for an answer.

Angel shook his head. "No, actually Harmony is."

"Harmony!" Cordelia held her head. "You know I thought you all would have some difficulty without time, but I had no idea that you would all go INSANE!!" Cordelia looked everyone in the eyes. "I want to know everything."

**1 Hour Later:**

"Huh." Cordelia sat in a chair in Angel's office surrounded by all her friends, who had come in and helped catch Cordy up on everything. "So, Faith is out of jail now, Sunnydale is a crater, Buffy and Spike can hear each other's thoughts, You all work at Wolfram & Hart by choice, and Gunn has hair!" Cordelia glanced at the small hairs on her friends' hair.

"Yeah, you didn't think I was prematurely bald did you?" Gunn and everyone laughed, but Cordy said nothing. "Well, I wasn't."

Cordelia just sat as she tried to comprehend everything. "Hey, where's Connor?"

Everyone's brows furrowed in confusion. Buffy looked around. "Who's Connor?" Buffy looked at Spike who just shrugged his shoulders as it seemed to be the reaction of everyone in the room, except for Angel who gave Cordelia a sharp look.

Cordelia's eyes never left Angel. "Sorry…I guess it is just someone I remember from being a higher being. Clearly, you all don't know him…"

Fred smiled. "That's okay Cordy; we all know how hard this must be for you."

Buffy watched the interaction closely noticing Angle's face.

'_You noticed it too, pet?'_

'_Yeah. Spike, I have a feeling that Angel is keeping something about this Connor from us. Cordy looked so confused when she saw the others didn't know either. Do you think that they are keeping something from us?'_

'_I am not sure, but something is off. The cheerleader and the poofter know something and I want to know what.' _

'_We could check the records room, maybe there is something about this guy there. Damn! How are we going to get in there now without a key code? I hate to say it, but some things were easier while we were incorporeal.'_

Spike smirked. '_Well good thing I watched them put it in a dozen times. Let's go.'_

Buffy nodded. "Well, this has been fun but we are going to go…now."

Both Buffy and Spike fled the room without turning back to here the others reactions. They were going to get to the bottom of this. Something was being kept from them and clearly the others and that only made it that much more important to get to the bottom of it.

Little did they know they were about to stumble upon something much bigger than they intended to.

**_TBC_**

**Reviews More Chapters **


	8. Confidential

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all rights to the characters and history behind this story, I am merely using it to keep the love of Buffy alive as well as give us some much needed Spuffy time ;)

_Author's Note: It's back!!! Ha, this is actually a real chapter, no rants this time! The first of many more to come. I am very pleased with how I wrote the remaining chapters of the story, as they go back to the light and funny beginnings the story originally had, while I had drifted the first time I wrote them to cover the main story line that will reveal itself in a few chapters! So, I hope everyone enjoys this story as no matter how long I don't post a chapter, people just keep finding it and wanting more. _

_I will post another chapter in a few days, long enough so that enough people can read and appreciate this chapter for what it is._

_Also, check out my new teasers. All of them are up as of this moment. So I would appreciate if you reviewed them or voted for your top three in the poll!  
_

_Enjoy!  
_

**Chapter 8: Confidential **

Buffy and Spike headed down to records room with quick haste. Most of the Wolfram & Hart employees just passed by, a few time stealing a quick glance at the blonde couple, who had been the talk of the office for quite some time. Whether it was because of who they were or the fact that they were trapped here, they never took the time to find out.

They ended up in the deserted hallway and took a few turns as need until they stood in front of the highly secure door. Since Angel took over, he apparently had some improvements in security done to prevent just anyone from heading in. Spike and Buffy could have while they were incorporeal, but it would just be like going through another door as even if they wanted to they couldn't touch any of the files.

Spike smirked and grabbed Buffy's hand and made a dash at the door, slamming his face head first in. "Bloody hell!!"

"SHHHH!" Buffy smacked Spike over the head earning her a glare. "_Don't look at me like that. It's your own fault you ran at the door. Wasn't it just five minutes ago that you said you knew the code?"_

"_Ugh…I forgot." _Spike scratched his head as he looked at the door.

She crossed her arms as she stared at Spike._ "You forgot that you were solid or you forgot the code!" _She heard him think the answer before he even had time to say it to her._ "Seriously! Both!? Did your brain stay incorporeal and fall out of your head somewhere…perhaps maybe when you went head first into the door!"_

"_Hey, watch it." _Spike gave her a dirty look before punching code numbers into the key pad._ "I have a hundred plus years of information running through my head, you have what twenty-three?" _

"_Excuse me?" _Her anger began to rise and she could feel his doing the same._ "What is that supposed to mean?"_

Spike turned around from punching numbers and glared at her._ "Anyone with a brain could figure that out. Guess yours must have fallen somewhere too!"_

Both got closer to each other fists clenching as their anger continued to rise._ "You are calling me stupid?"_

His expression turned soft._ "No love…"Just _as quickly as it changed, it turned into a smirk._ "I guess the more appropriate word would be…blonde." _

Her fist connected with his nose causing him to shout._ "For your information, you're blonde too!!"_

He swung back at her, connecting with her jaw. "Ah, but I bleach my hair. It's not natural pet." They both had blocked each other's thoughts, leaving their only form of communication to speak out loud. Though their point was to be as stealthy as they could, it changed to being down right loud.

"Ugh! You are the most infuriating person I have ever known!" Buffy through her arms up in the air. "What did I ever see in you?"

Spike tapped his finger on his chin as he pretended to think. "Hmm…maybe because I was the only one who actually gave you and bit of attention pet….no. I wasn't the kind of guy who ran off! Daddy left you, the Poofter left you, that kid that got the in between your knees left you, which I have to say was downright sad. Not even good enough for another go. Oh! And then we have Riley. Ha. Do I even have to say it? Yep. I do. He. Left. You."

"Really Spike? Um, let's see. You were with Drusilla for almost a century and in all that time she never really loved you. Chaos demon, ring a bell? Or my favorite…she chose ANGEL! Even when she was with you she wanted to be with someone else. Then there was Harmony. Ha! That's a joke. Do I really have to go into details? Hell, she shot an arrow at you in the end." Buffy laughed her gaze went to the pissed off vampire to the slow stream of light pink smoke coming from the vent above the door. "Huh?"

Spike got confused and turned to look where Buffy was staring at. "Stupid. Ponce. Vampire." Spike went over and punched his hand through the key code, pulling out some wires. The door slid open and Spike roughly dragged Buffy through it and down the hall.

He stopped when she began to teeter a bit. "What the hell was that?" Buffy took a deep breath and regained focus.

"I saw it in the lab a while ago. I asked a science girl bout it and he said that it cases anger and rage. Hence our little spat."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you got the code wrong so many times and then we got dose with whatever that was. That didn't help much did it?"

"You caught it early I guess…with so much of that stuff we would 'ave had been at each other's throats. Literally speaking of course."

Buffy started heading down the nearby stair case that lead to the records room. "What is the big deal if a lawyer or one of these employees gets in?" She turned to look at Spike. "What is he trying to hide?"

Spike shrugged. "Something big or something he doesn't want anyone to see. I bet it's about that Connor guy too."

They slowly crept into the main records office and sighed with relief as they saw that the woman who usually sat behind the desk was missing. They didn't want Angel knowing that they were anywhere near the records. Noticing the back room where all the highly confidential records were kept, the couple broke the lock on the door and made their way inside.

Spike and Buffy split up and began sifting through files and cabinets, trying to find anything worthwhile. Buffy turned towards Spike who she saw beaming and could feel his glee through the bond. "Find anything?" She got up from the pile of papers she was sitting in and walked over to him. From over his shoulder, she could see that he was holding some type of order form.

Spike turned to her and kissed her then smiled again with a mischievous look in his eyes. "This," He held up the paper, "is Angel's supply of hair gel order and by the looks of it, it is almost run out."

Buffy shook her head and wandered back up to her piles of papers, but saw him pocket the order in his duster. "Spike…"

"What?" He played his most innocent face. "This is important. Why else would it have been in the confidential section of the records? It's custom made!! Maybe Wolfram & Hart made him a deal. If he takes over as Grand Poofter of the company, he gets his own hair gel. Plus, I need this to get back at him for making me be a berk to you outside."

She felt the guilt through the connection and sent a bit his way. She began sifting through more papers and found the jackpot. "Spike, I think I found Connor."

Spike walked over and as he moved, you could see that there was even more papers shoved in his jacket, but at the moment was a bit too unimportant.

"It can't be right." She shook her head and handed the file over to Spike who quickly skimmed the page, his eyes going wide. "Yeah, that is what I looked like too."

Spike grabbed the file and the rest of the papers and stuffed them with the rest of the ones he had stashed in his coat. Being so near to her, Buffy could see that he had a lot more papers stuffed in then what she had originally thought. And what looked like to be a video tape?

"What's the tape of?"

He shrugged his shoulders and had a gleam in his eye. "No clue, but I'm dying to find out. Plus, I found this prophecy thing…um Shanshu. I'm just a naturally curious person. "

Buffy smiled as she took his hand and lead him away from the mess they made of papers, but had to stop and wait as he turned back and grabbed another three folders. She shook her head as they made their way back up stairs.

**1 Hour Later:**

The gang was assembled in Angel's office as they watched the boss himself pace in front of his desk, his body tense. He stopped and turned to the gang. "Someone broke into the records room and stole some highly confidential files." He shot Cordelia a look that caused Spike to nudge Buffy.

"_I wonder why she knows and the other's don't?" _

Buffy unconsciously shrugged, but then quickly covered it up with a stretch_. "Well, maybe we should have read the file. It could have told us something."_

Spike raised an eyebrow at her_. "You would have preferred to read rather than have-"_He snapped his attention back when Wesley asked a question.

"What exactly was taken?" Everyone turned toward Angel.

"Tons of confidential records. They got the Shanshu prophecy." The gang nodded and some looked worried, all except for Buffy and Spike.

Buffy spoke up, "So, what is this whole thing? Apocalypse or what?"

"It's about me."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really, what does it say about you? Imminent death perhaps? Plus, it actually calls you by name?"

Angel stared Spike straight in the eye. "No, not death and yes it refers to _me."_

Cordy made a face and turned to Angel. "But, it-"She cut off as she looked from Angel to Spike. "Oh…"

Gunn laughed as he tried to bring the attention to himself. "Remember something?"

She laughed, "Yeah, a year in a coma will do that to you. Just remembered something from a few years back that finally made sense. Yep. Anyways, what else was taken?"

"Just a few other files…nothing that any of you should worry about."

Fred scrunched her nose. "Shouldn't we though? I mean someone from inside Wolfram & Hart or someone else came in here and took a bunch of important documents. Shouldn't we be lookin' for some clue as to why they took these specific files…or something?"

Angel tensed a bit, but his face remained completely controlled. "No. I know what was taken and they don't host a threat to any of you or this company. I have a team on it already, so I suggest that you all keep an eye out and lock up anything of importance."

They all nodded as they let, but Cordelia hung behind and waited till the last person left. "Okay, Angel. It's me." She walked closer to him and stared him straight in the eye. "I know they took the folder on Connor and the prophecy, but what else aren't you telling me? And don't give me any bull crap about how it's not important because I damn well know that it is."

Angel sighed as he gave in and told her everything.

**3 Hours Later: **

Spike opened the door to their room with a very excited smirk on his face. "Everything is taken care of."

Buffy got up from the couch and put the magazine down she had been reading. "Great. Now will you please tell me what you are up to?" She had tried for the last few hours until she gave up when he kept blocking the thoughts from her. "Or better yet, tell me where you put the files."

Spike opened his jacket and took out the thick stack of files and papers. He held up his hand to stop her. "First, you got to see this."

He motioned her down on the couch and took the tape from the stack and put it in the VCR/DVD player. He pressed play and sat back and smiled as he watched Buffy watch the tape. By the end she was crying she was laughing so hard.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes she turned to Spike, "Okay, now please tell me what you are going to do with all of this."

He got up and took the stacks and laid them across the table into seven individual piles. Each of them where marked with a folder with tone of the days from Monday – Sunday on the top of the folder. She slowly took a peak at the contents of each folder and found various documents as well as pictures, while he removed the tape and laid it on the stack mark Tuesday.

Buffy giggled and turned to Spike who smirked as he stared at the stack marked Monday. "In exactly one week begins the week long epic journey to fulfill my duty to bug him for all of eternity."

"Welcome to Hell Week."

_**TBC**_

_**Hell Week, has got to be one of my favorite chapters that I written as it completley totures Angel with much needed pranks, while getting deeper into the secrets of the files! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_**Perhaps, you could fill your time with...reviews?  
**_


End file.
